The BookWolf
by Padfoot's Sidekick
Summary: This is about a strange girl named Ellie. She transferes to Hogwarts and befriends the DA, and, oddly enough, Draco Malfoy. But Ellie has a secret, a secret that's gonna turn life at Hogwarts upside-down! Review! {pure silver}
1. The Musings of Tonks

**_"The Book-Wolf"_**

By Padfoot's Sidekick

Chapter One: The Musings of Tonks

Nymphadora Tonks waited impatiently for the train to arrive at King's Cross. The train was bearing the young witch she was supposed to escort to number 12 Grimmauld Place. The train was also one hour late.

Back to the girl. Supposedly her father had to go off the somewhere for the rest of the summer, so the poor kid was stuck at that horrible number 12. Grimmauld Place had been simply dreadful since its previous owner, Sirius Black, died last June. Sirius' death had affected everyone who knew him. Even Severus Snape. Because he was deprived of one of his greatest enemies, Snape was sulking more than usual.

And Harry. Poor, poor Harry! Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was Sirius' godson and had blamed himself for Sirius' death. Tonks had told him a thousand times that he wasn't responsible for the death of his godfather. It was Lord Voldemort's. And that evil little viper, Bellatrix Lestrange. But no! Harry, being as hopelessly stubborn as Sirius, wouldn't believe her. So now Harry was terribly depressed and would hardly eat, let alone speak. Poor kid. Tonks hoped that this girl she was supposed to pick up (if the train would over get here) would help clear things up and shed a little sunshine on Harry Potter's life. Not to mention everyone else's. What was her name again? Elisabeth Something-or-Another? Whatever.

A loud screeching sound woke Tonks from her thoughts. Finally! The train's here! She scanned the crowd flowing from the open doors of the train for a tallish female sixteen-year-old with a trunk and an owl. It couldn't be that hard. After all, this was a Muggle train, and not a lot of Muggles keep owls for pets. There! The lost-looking girl over by the barrier.

"Wotcher!" Tonks called as she strode over to the girl. "Are you waiting for someone?"

The girl jumped and turned around. She had a dark tan, long, light brown hair that fell to her waist, and an honest face. But Tonks was immediately struck dumb by her eyes. They were an intense and beautiful silver and looked as if they were peering into the very soul. Those eyes seemed to make it impossible for anyone to not trust her.

"Yes," answered the girl. "I'm waiting for someone by the name of . . . oh! What was that name? Oh, yeah! By the name of Tonks."

"That's me!" Tonks smiled broadly.

"I'm Elisabeth Wolfe," said the girl cheerfully. "But you can call me Ellie."

"Nymphadora Tonks at your service," replied Tonks with a mock bow. Ellie giggled.

"Nymphadora," Ellie said thoughtfully. Tonks could see that she was laughing silently. "Uh . . . interesting name."

"I know," said Tonks, wrinkling her nose. "Don't you hate it? I do. That's why everyone calls me by my surname – Tonks. And you'd better too. Unless you want your head bitten off, that is." Ellie looked startled but saw that Tonks was smiling and her eyes were twinkling. Ellie smiled too. She was beginning to like this strange, pink-haired witch.

Tonks glanced at her watch.

"Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed. "We were supposed to be at the Grangers' a half hour ago! OK, Ellie, we just need to stop at the Grangers' cottage in Kent and pick up a girl named Hermione. Got you're stuff? Good. C'mon!"

_((A/N: Hey People! Sorry if this is too short, or horribly written. I'm so tired! It's 12:33 am! Just wanted to finish this chapter up before I went to bed. If I don't get 10 reviews, I won't write the next chapter! So, please, REVIEW!!!!!!!))_


	2. The DeMemorying of Muggle Policemen

Hey People!!! I'm SO sorry this is late!!! I've been SO busy!!! Anyway, I thank everyone for their lovely reviews, namely: **Master OmegaOmni, Monster Ziggy, elvinscarf, Dragon Rider 22, and Mrs. Riddle 233.** So, with that done, on with the story!!!

PS- I am _NOT_ J. K. Rowling, so I do _NOT_ own Harry Potter and his friends (and enemies) so do _NOT_ come to me asking if you can borrow them!!! And _NO_, you can _NOT_ use the characters I made up, so find your own!!!

"**_The Book-Wolf"_** For lack of a better name!!! ;-)

By Padfoot's Sidekick 

**Chapter Two: The De-Memorying of Muggle Policemen**

Fifteen minutes later, Tonks, Ellie, and Ellie's white owl, Sadie were being jolted around in the shiny black mini cooper Tonks had borrowed from the Ministry of Magic. The thought of Tonks in the driver's seat of a Muggle car was scary, but actually encountering this was terrifying. Ellie and Sadie were jolted and knocked around in the back seats, bruising tailbones and funny bones in Ellie's case, and just overall bumping and bruising in Sadie's.

_##Will you _please_ tell this madwoman to be more careful?! My tail feathers are falling out!##_ Sadie managed to tap against her cage. One summer, when Ellie was quite and thoroughly bored, she had taught her white owl Morse Code. And although Sadie could understand English, she couldn't speak it, and with Ellie not being able to speak Owlese, that was how they communicated.

The car swerved around a sharp turn, causing Sadie to squawk loudly, Ellie to bump her head rather hard on the not-so-soft ceiling of the small mini, and a small traffic jam.

"Tonks!" Ellie cried out over the indignant honking of the cars and trucks around them. "Can you please be more careful? My owl thinks that her feathers are falling out."

_Well, they are!_ snapped Sadie.

Not hearing the annoyed owl's tapping, Tonks turned around in her seat to look back at Ellie, an amused look on her face.

"Why Ellie!" she exclaimed laughingly. "I didn't know you understood Owlese?"

"I don't," returned Ellie. "I taught Sadie Morse Code a while back, and – WATCH OUT!!!"

Tonks turned around, saving the speeding mini from crashing headlong into a light post. Sirens soon bleeped on, causing Tonks to curse violently.

"Bloody Muggle police!" Ellie heard her mutter as the pink-haired woman slowed to a stop. "Third time this week! Hey Ellie," Tonks started, turning around once more to face the silver-eyed teen, "do you think I should cast a few Memory Charms to get out of this?" She pulled out her wand and looked it over critically. "I mean, do you think I could get away with it?"

Ellie glanced at her watch. It was 11:50 a.m. "What time were we supposed to be at the Grangers'?"

"11:00"

Ellie winced. They were nearly an hour late. "Normally I'd say Memory Charms on Muggle policeman weren't a very good idea, but, under these circumstances," Ellie paused, "fire away."

Tonks cackled evilly and turned her attention to the two uniformed men walking over to the Ministry-borrowed car. _"Obliviate!"_ Tonks said softly, her wand hidden in her lap. A thin line of blue light zipped out from the tip and into the approaching policemen's bodies. They froze for a second, but soon continued on their path to the mini.

Tonks, Ellie, and Sadie exchanged looks. Had it worked? The officers had reached the car. Ellie and Tonks waited with dated breath.

"Nice car," said the policeman on the right, a thin man with mousy brown hair and a small mustache said, looking over the shiny black mini cooper. "Is it new?"

"I think so," blurted Tonks. The other man, a bit shorter than the first and with sandy blonde hair, raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"We borrowed it from a friend," Ellie explained, wishing she could kick Tonks. Now the officer thought they had stolen the Ministry car!

Officer #1 shot a warning look at his partner. "Well then, ladies, carry on."

Ellie smiled from relief. "Thank you, sir. Have a nice day!" she called out as Tonks drove away from the sight. "Tonks!" she cried, glaring at the driver. "You're an Auror! You should know better than to just blurt out random stuff like that! That one guy probably thought we're car thieves!"

Tonks shrugged. "So what? We made it through without a ticket didn't we? I'll be more careful next time."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, the silence broken only by Ellie and Sadie's tapped conversations.

_((A/N: I won't really say what these conversations included, as they are a bit boring. "So, how's hunting?" "Great! I caught 4 mice and a rabbit last night." "Cool. . . ." Yadda, yadda, yadda. Anyway, on with the story!!!))_

A few minutes later (it would have been a half-hour later if it weren't for Tonks's dangerous driving), they finally arrived at the Granger's home. It was a nice sized house with brick walls covered in ivy and a red roof. The small front garden was overflowing with beautiful flowers of all colors and sizes. A thin white path lead it's way to large mahogany front door. All in all it was a pretty place.

Tonks was already half way to the door by the time Ellie had disentangled herself and climbed out of the car. Sadie hooted mournfully as Ellie closed the door.

"Don't be such a worrywart," she whispered to the owl through the open window. "I'll be alright."

And with that, she sprinted over to meet Tonks on the doorstep just as the door opened.

A girl about Ellie's age if not a few months younger stood in the doorway, a large book with a red cover cradled in the crook of her arm. Her white tank top and black pants showed her curves off perfectly. She had chestnut colored hair that curled casually around her shoulders and warm chocolate eyes the sparkled in the bright sunlight.

"Tonks!" the girl cried hugging the mischievous older woman.

"Good to see you 'Mione!" laughed Tonks, hugging her back. "'Mione, this is Ellie Wolfe," she said, gesturing toward Ellie. "Ellie, this is Hermione Granger."

Hermione's brown eyes met Ellie's silver ones squarely. Ellie smiled, aware that she was being sized up. Hermione nodded and smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, holding her hand out to Ellie.

"It's nice to meet you too," Ellie replied, taking the hand offered and shaking it. She could already tell this was the beginning of a life-long friendship.

_((A/N: Yay!!! This chapter is finished!!!! Sorry it's so short. There's sure to be more action in the next chapter. I was going to add a Death Eater attack, but I got too caught up in the police scene and I'm too lazy to write more. Maybe I'll add it to the next chapter hint hint. Anyway, thanks once again for all those cool reviews I got._

_**Master OmegaOmni: **Thank you!!! ##blushes## I'm flattered!!!_

_**Monster Ziggy: **Thanks Ziggy, I'll try to make it longer next time. It'll be a lot less boring too._

_**elvinscarf: **I will._

_**Dragon Rider22:** Thanks for the advice!!! You really think it's good? ##brushes away tear## You're so nice!!! And don't worry; you'll get more....in the next chapter._

_**Mrs. Riddle 233: **Thanks. I'll put more "varied words" in the next chapter – I'm way too tired now. Good luck on Finals!!! PS- Thanks for returning my book._


End file.
